evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensing Weaknesses and Opportunities
To be a good hunter, you have to follow your prey's tracks, get inside its head, and exploit its weaknesses before going in for the kill. That is exactly the case in many a story, when the villain senses the hero or someone's weaknesses so he/she can exploit them and use them against his/her opponent. He/she can also discover a way to: *Get inside a kingdom or an empire so he/she can invade it. *Carry out his/her evil plans. *Wage a war on someone. *Cheat in a game. This especially comes about when: *The villain notices the hero failing, going down the wrong path and/or making a reckless decision. *The villain is running out of time. *The villain realizes something, like what the hero's weakness is. *The hero/heroine mistakingly gives away his/her hiding place. While the villain can sense weaknesses and opportunities by him/herself, he/she can sometimes rely on his/her minions and/or stool pigeon to do so. In these cases, the villain's henchman lurks in the shadows, spying on the hero and/or someone so he/she can report back to his/her master, leading the villain to gain the opportunity to carry out his/her evil schemes. Examples *Diablo, sent by Maleficent to find Aurora, discovers her hiding place after the Good Fairies mistakingly give it away, leading him to report back to his mistress. *After hearing that the Powhatans captured John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe senses the perfect opportunity to wage war on them. *Jenner senses an opportunity to kill Nicodemus by dropping the Brisby home on him. *After hearing that Prince Naveen is coming to the Masquerade Ball, Dr. Facilier senses an opportunity to get his money - by capturing the prince. *Shan Yu examines a doll and senses an opportunity to venture into the Tung-Shao Pass to bring down the Imperial Army and get to the Emperor to take over China. *After Chef Skinner realizes that Remy is making the recipes, he senses Linguini's weakness. *Ruber senses the perfect opportunity to find Excalibur after Bladebeak reports that Kayley and Garrett are following Ayden, who knows where the sword is. *Morgana attempts to bring down Alex, Kaye, Bedders, and Lance by exploiting their weaknesses. *After Captain Hook notices Jane trying to fly and failing, he sees her wanting to return home as an opportunity to use her in his plot to capture Peter Pan. *After his act goes down the drain, Krudsky discovers the Goblin Scepter as the perfect opportunity to get back in business. *Ursula sees Ariel's disobedience as a perfect opportunity to bring down King Triton and rule over the ocean. *Morgana sees Melody's locket, disobedience, and mermaid heritage as an opportunity to avenge her sister and take over Atlantica. *Honest John sees Pinocchio as a perfect opportunity to get his money. *Marina Del Rey spies on Ariel, her sisters, and Sebastian in the Catfish Club, then rats them out in a bid to obtain Sebastian's job as chief of staff. *Randall Weems overhears TJ and the Recess gang about to break into the school to save Principal Prickly, giving him an opportunity to report them to Ms. Finster. *After noticing Wreck-It Ralph's argument with Vanellope, Arthur senses Ralph's insecurities and discovers an opportunity to take over the Internet. *After Maurice tries to explain to the tavern staff about Belle being captured by the Beast, Gaston sees an opportunity to force Belle to become his wife, hatching a plan that involves trapping her father. *After hearing about an audition with L.B. Mammoth, Darla Dimple senses an opportunity to get Danny and the other animals kicked out of Hollywood. Quotes }} Gallery Krudsky plotting to steal the Goblin Scepter.jpg|Krudsky seeing the Goblin Scepter as a perfect opportunity to regain his fame. ursula opportunity.png|Ursula seeing Ariel's disobedience as the key to King Triton's downfall. randall sensing an opportunity.png|Randall Weems sensing an opportunity to report the Recess gang to Ms. Finster. toht discovering the map.jpg|Arnold Ernst Toht sensing the perfect opportunity to find the Lost Ark of the Covenant after the headpiece to the Staff of Ra is branded into his hand. Strasser Revenge.jpg|Andrei Strasser deciding to go to America to see Joe, seeing the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the ape for biting his fingers off. Happy Chapman and Wendell looking at Odie's poster.jpg|Happy Chapman and Wendell noticing a lost poster of Odie, which Chapman decides to take advantage of so he can overshadow his brother Walter. Gaston oppotunity.jpg|After Maurice tries to tell the villagers that Belle is imprisoned by a Beast, Gaston sees Maurice's "fantasies" as a way to get Belle to marry him by throwing Maurice into the asylum. Hades deducing Meg is Herc's weakness.jpg|Hades unwittingly convinced by Meg haven fallen in love with Hercules that she is Herc's weakness. Ruber seeing his opportunity.jpg|Ruber seeing his chance to snatch Excalibur upon learning from Bladebeak that Kayley and Garrett are following Ayden, who knows where the sword is. shan yu opportunity.png|Shan Yu examining a child's doll, all the while sensing a village in the Tung-Shao Pass as an opportunity to bring down the Imperial Army and get to the Emperor. ratcliffe sensing an opportunity.png|Governor Ratcliffe sensing an opportunity to wage war on the Powhatans after hearing that they captured John Smith. facilier sensing an opportunity.png|Dr. Facilier sensing Prince Naveen as an opportunity to get his hands on the LaBouff fortune. Rumpelstiltskin scensing opportunity.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin beginning to form a devious plan from eavesdropping on Shrek's ranting of his days of being a "real" ogre. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Mind-Breaking